Mesh networks are becoming increasingly common and increasingly important for home monitoring and home automation. These networks may include a mixture of battery-powered nodes, AC-powered nodes, nodes that are AC-powered with battery backups, and nodes that are AC-powered with uninterruptable power supplies. Currently, mesh networks that are typically utilized in applications of home monitoring and home automation are not configured to respond effectively to AC power failures.